


Behind His Mask

by SadistxSweetie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bullying, Dark Kuroko Tetsuya, Depression, Fights, Gen, Graffiti, Minor Original Character(s), Possible Character Death, Slow To Update, Suicidal Thoughts, Thief Kuroko Tetsuya, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistxSweetie/pseuds/SadistxSweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya has secrets. He isn't who everyone thinks he is. But when things get to bad for him to handle, secrets get exposed, masks are revealed, and someone might die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Tetsuya, where were you last night?”

My grandmother sat in her rocking chair by the large window that looked out to the lake we lived by. It was seven in the morning and I had just snuck back into the house. Her voice didn’t hold any anger, just simple curiosity but I knew better. She was angry. No matter how calm she seemed, she was always angry. Especially at me. I loved my grandmother, I did. But I was sure that she didn’t return the feeling. I debated on what exactly to tell her. Before the lie could spill out of my mouth, she stood up and walked over to me. She was a few inches shorter than me and I had to crane her neck upwards in order to look into my eyes. She raised a hand and slapped me across the face.

“You were out doing something bad again, weren’t you?”

I couldn’t protest, because she was right. I was doing something bad, illegal even. She had specifically told me not to go out anymore, even put bars on my windows so that I couldn’t sneak out. But I had ignored that and snuck out anyways. Our house was fairly large and had all sorts of secret passages that my grandmother didn’t know of. She shook her head and sat back down on her rocking chair, and began to sew again. I didn’t speak. I silent went up to my room and changed into my school uniform. Even though I hadn’t gone to sleep, my grandmother was not going to let me skip school. Thankfully, my low presence allows me to sleep in school without getting caught. After getting dressed, I went back downstairs and put on my school shoes. Before I could leave, my grandmother began to speak again.

“What did you do last night?” she asked. I stayed silent. “Did you steal again? What did you steal?” I continued to stay silent. She let out a sigh. “Why do you stress me out so much?” I spoke up for the first time that day, knowing that I was just adding fuel to the fire.

“You could just stop caring all together,” I stated before leaving. I didn’t bother waiting for her response.

* * *

 

When I arrived at school, the bell was just about to ring. I didn’t feel like rushing to my classroom so I took my time. As I walked, a boy with fiery red hair and gray eyes walked up to me. He had a smug look on his face and stood taller than me. I suppose I should’ve been scared, but I was just annoyed. Hibiki Togami was my bully and he hated me. Why? I had no clue but he hated me. He shoved me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach. I had not strength or will to fight back so I just took it. I didn’t cry out or wince in pain. I just stared at the sky as he kicked me. It hurt. It hurt so badly but I just laid there.

“Why do you exist? You’re just a waste of space, you’re not needed anywhere,” he growled at me before kicking me away from him. I stood up slowly, ignoring the pain in my stomach. I’m pretty sure my ribs were broken but that didn’t matter. I was late for class. With that in mind, I walked to the classroom as quick as one could with a broken rib cage. Once I reached my classroom, I sat in my seat. I ignored the teacher as she shouted me for being late, I ignored the snickering of my classmates, and I ignored the worried glance I got from Kagami and Furihata. I just stared out of the window, ignoring my pain. My ribs would heal anyways. Plus, my grandmother would never take someone like me to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this chapter! I know it's been months but really! I've been super busy and my sister's going through some things so I decided to do her chapter for her. It might be rushed or make no sense. I'm not as good as her when it comes to dialogue so you'll have to excuse me! We'll edit the entire story when it's over.   
> -Sadist

"Kuroko, are you okay? You're walking funny and you keep clutching your stomach."

Kagami had noticed me clutching my stomach. I wasn't surprised. It's not like I was trying to hide it. Furihata had insisted on taking me to the infirmary. I tried to tell him that I was fine but Kagami had decided to poke my ribs, which caused my face to contort into a look of immense pain. So now, I was walking to the infirmary with my two close friends. Kagami had tried to help me walk but I convinced him that I could walk on my own. I was grateful that my school jacket was black instead of the white color it had been in Teiko. I'm pretty sure my shirt is stained with blood from my cracked ribs. Back then, in Teiko, I couldn't really hide my pain. It was so annoying. Kise and Momoi's constant whining about my condition. It may sound ungrateful, but it was annoying. Having people care about you is annoying. Deciding to answer Kagami's question, I lightly shrugged my shoulders. 

"I'm fine," I told him, my dull blue eyes staring straight. He wasn't buying it, I could tell. I could feel him glaring daggers at the wall to our left. "If you don't stop glaring, your face will be stuck like that for the rest of your life." I ignored him as he shouted in protest. To my right, I could feel Furihata's brown eyes staring at me. I turned to look at him. "What is it?" I asked. He seemed to snap out of his trances and looked to the ground. 

"You know, Kuroko," he began. " **You know you can rely on us, right?** " 

It was my turn to stare at him, his words slowly clicked in my brain and when they did I turned away from him, my cotton candy blue bangs covering my eyes but I did my best to seem emotionless. I shrugged my shoulders and stayed silent. No one said a word as we continued our journey to the Infirmary. Furihata's words echoed in my brain. Before I could stop myself, I unconsciously let out a bitter chuckle. The last time I relied on some one, I was betrayed. 

"What's so funny?" Kagami asked me. I could feel his and Furihata's gazes on me and I shook my head. 

"Nothing. Just thought of something stupid," I explained. 

* * *

"Well, Kuroko-kun, you somehow fractured three of your ribs. The good thing is that your bones hasn't hit and major arteries or blood vessels. Though, I'm surprised your even walking like this. My advise is that you rest up and take proper care of yourself so that you heal up. Not physical activities for two months." 

As I thought, I did break my ribs. Coach isn't going to be happy about this. Honestly, with all the up games we have coming up, I wouldn't be surprised if she decided to quintuple my regimen. Whatever, it's nothing I can't handle. I had taken off my blood stained shirt and replaced with my gym shirt. At least I had a reason to not participate. I stood up from the examination bed, or whatever they're called, and bowed to the nurse before leaving. Waiting for me by the door was Kagami and Furihata. I had told them that they could go back to class but things didn't happen that way. They insisted on staying to make sure I was okay. Honestly, having someone care about you is really troublesome. 

"So fractured ribs?" Kagami asked, raising an eyebrow. "Just what were you doing to cause you to fracture your ribs?" I shrugged, not too keen on talking. I also didn't feel like going back to class. 

"Doesn't matter. Look, you guys can go ahead to class. I need to do something real quick," I fibbed. Furihata glanced at me. 

"Well if it's quick, why don't we help you out? I mean you did fracture your ribs," he said, worried. I could barely keep myself from rolling my eyes at his naivety. 

"Idiot, he's trying to get rid of us," Kagami said. "Didn't the nurse say not to do anything physical?" he scolded me. This time I really did roll my eyes. 

"Oh please. Like I need to remind you about the time you decided to do a one-on-one with Aomine-kun when you injured your legs. If you were just going to eavesdrop on the entire check up, you mind as well have come inside," I grumbled under my breath. "Look, can you just go to class. It's not like you can afford to miss any more time than you already have. If you don't get your grades up, you can't play in any games," I stated, bluntly. I glanced back at Kagami. He had a scowl on his face. Maybe I went a bit to far but whatever. We're not really friends outside of basketball. I don't see why it matters. 

"We'll just go to class," Furihata stated, quietly. I looked back as he grabbed Kagami's arm and began pulling him in the opposite direction I was going. I shrugged my shoulders, dismissing their odd behavior and began walking to the entrance of the school. I changed out of my indoor shoes and put on my converses before making my way home. 

* * *

My grandmother wasn't in the house, not that I minded. At least I evaded a lecture from her. I changed out of my school uniform and into a plain black hood and black skinny jeans before grabbing my duffel bag from under my bed. Inside of it was various bottles of spray paint. It had a few stolen objects inside but I took them out and hid them. I grabbed my black bandanna and tied it around my nose and mouth to hide my face. I pulled my hood over my head so that the only thing showing was my eyes and a few strands of hair. I was about to head out of my room when I heard the front door open. Obviously, it was my grandmother. She must've gotten back from whatever she was doing. Deciding not to risk it, I opened my window and climbed down the big tree next to it. I made use of my low presence and sneaked* out through the back. When I was sure I was away from the house, I ran to an empty alleyway I had sights on for the past few weeks. It was in between to abandoned stores and from what I observed over the past three weeks or so, there were not cops patrolling so it was completely safe. If not, well, I know how to fight. 

When I finally reached my destination after ten minutes, I took my paint out and started to get to work. I already knew what I had in mind. 

 

 

 


End file.
